Clan Skirata
Clan Skirata was a clan of Mandalorians, clone troopers, Jedi and others that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. History The Clan had members including Munin Skirata. In 72 BBY, Munin was on a mission to Surcaris, he found a young boy named Falin Mattran, living on the war torn streets and surviving on his own. Munin brought Falin back to Mandalore where he trained the boy, and eventually adopted him and renamed him Kal, which is Mandalorian for knife or blade, for the three-sided blade he carried.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Kal eventually married a woman by the name of Ilippi Jiro, a non-Mandalorian, and had three children with her, Tor, Ijaat, and Ruusaan. However, despite the Mandalorian tradition for a father to take his son at the age of eight to war, Ilippi would not allow Kal to take Tor with him. She divorced him in Mando customs and his sons disowned him in the same.Republic Commando: Triple Zero However Ruusaan did not disown her father, in hopes to see him once again. In 30 BBY, Kal was hired by Jango Fett to train special forces in a army of clones of himself. While talking with Jango, a Kaminoan scientist by the name of Orun Wa brought six clones, the Nulls, into the room in order to confirm their failure and send them off to be put down. However, Kal intervened and with the help of Fett, he was able to save the boys and raise them as his own. By 22 BBY, 5 days after the First Battle of Geonosis, Kal was called in to calm the Nulls down. They had overtaken the Arca Company Barracks on Coruscant, which required several commando units to be called in. Luckily, Kal was able to calm them. Kal was present during the Galactic Spaceport hostage crisis, where several terrorists had captured six passengers. Omega Squad, a group of clones commandos he had trained, was called in. Kal's favored son, Ordo was also present. They were able to take the spaceport back, after losing Jedi General Kaim and Fi jumped a top his body, once they realized it was bomb.Omega Squad: Targets Kal was present when another terrorist attack happened, realizing there was a greater threat of a Separatist terror cell. Kal spoke to Jedi General Arligan Zey and set up an official leave for the commandos and a few other companies of clone troopers. He rounded up Ordo, Omega and Delta Squad, Jedi Generals Etain Tur-Mukan and Bardan Jusik, fellow Cuy'val Dar Walon Vau, and a Wookiee named Enacca. Kal was able to also arrange a makeshift base, by threatening a Hutt who owed him a favor. The unit were able to locate the terrorists and capture and execute all 98 of them, with assistance by Mereel, another one of the Nulls he raised, and Corr, a trooper who had been placed on the sidelines due to an injury. Kal and his boys were deployed to several different locations in 21 BBY; Kal, Vau, and Mereel were attempting to locate Ko Sai, the Kaminoan scientist on Doruuma, while Omega and A'den were on Gaftikar, and Ordo was taking care of Etain. Kom'rk and Jaing were training Corr as well to become a commando at this time.Republic Commando: True Colors While on Gaftikar, Fi was injured in the battle that took place there. His brain injury resulted in the clan to fake his death and Ordo's girlfriend, Besany Wennen, to hold up the hospital until the CSF were called to the scene. Kal spoke to his comrade and brother-in-arms Jaller Obrim, the captain of the CSF, who assisted in rescuing Fi and Wennen from the situation. Since Fi was no longer fit for duty and was no longer apart of the Grand Army of the Republic, Corr took his place on the squad as sniper and medic. Fi was taken to Mandalore, where Jusik healed his brain injury, using the force, slowly but surely. Fi lived with Rav Bralor and her niece for the most part, however it was on Kal's property. Bralor's niece, Parja Bralor fell in love with Fi, caring after him. In the meantime, Kal captured Ko Sai and attempted to interrogate her and make her reverse engineer the aging process. Etain also gave birth on Mandalore to her and Darman's son, Venku Kad Skirata. Darman, however, was unaware he had a son, as Etain was ordered by Kal not to, as it could potentially distract him in the field and get him and his brothers killed. Eventually, Darman discovered that he had a son, and beat Kal near-to-death. However, Kal understood his rage and did not fight back and just let Darman beat him. By this point, Kal had already begun planning a desertion plan to get his boys out of the army. Jusik had already left the Jedi Order by that point. Fi had also been out of the army, seeing as how he had been discharged dead. The commandos and Nulls, once hearing the plan, agreed. Niner had his doubts and Darman was still angry, but beyond that, they were in unanimous agreement. Shortly afterwards, the group freed a few people from Republic custody and took them to Mandalore. Mereel, Sull and Spar were the first group's firepower, taking the freed captives. Kom'rk and Prudii reported to Intelligence that Grievous was on Utapau, when Ordo told them to head to Mandalore and ditch the armor. Jaing did so, shortly afterwards. The remaining group waited till A'den and Etain came to them, aboard the Aay'han. However, Kal, Darman and Niner went out searching for Etain and witnessed her being killed by another Jedi. Kal, in a fit of rage, murdered six or seven Jedi Padawans, while Darman shot a few. Niner was injured in the battle and Darman tended to him until help arrived. However, Kal was knocked out and taken back to the ship, which forced them to leave Darman and Niner behind. The remaining group who managed to desert to Mandalore, after mourning the death of Etain and giving her a proper Jedi cremation, began plotting on getting Darman and Niner back, while also attempting to reverse engineer the aging process. In the meantime, they offered asylum for clones and few select Jedi. Each of the group had their own tasks; the women primarily cooked meals and watched after Venku, while Yayax Squad and Levet, who lived with the clan, farmed and performed carpenter acts. The rest of the group made runs into town or off planet for special runs. Niner, back on Coruscant, began plotting with Mereel, Jaing and the rest of the Nulls to be rescued from the Imperial reign. However, Darman did not want to desert, as he could not bare to look at his son. Niner decided to meet up with the Nulls, but not to desert and only gave them the intel he was able to find. During this time, Bardan and Ruu were off planet, going to rendezvous with Maze. However, once they reached Maze and rescued him from incoming threats. They discovered that Maze rescued Jedi General Arligan Zey, Bardan's former master. This caused strife within the clan, which caused Kal to grow upset with Bardan, though he forgave him, realizing it was not his fault. The people who went into town, noticed there was an Imperial barrack set up. Shortly after, one of the clan's allies, Dr. Ovolot Qail Uthan, watched the holonet, seeing her planet being gassed, with all inhabitants, including her cousin, killed. The doctor dove into coming up with an antibody and pathogen to save the inhabitants of Mandalore. This resulted in all of them getting sick, which was apart of the antibody. Members Current * Munin Skirata * Munin Skirata's wife * Kal Skirata * A'den Skirata * Atin Skirata * Bardan Jusik * Bardan Jusik's wife * Besanny Wennen Skirata * Corr Skirata * Darman Skirata * Etain Tur-Mukan * Fi Skirata * Jaing Skirata * Kom'rk Skirata * Laseema Skirata * Mereel Skirata * Niner Skirata * Ordo Skirata * Parja Bralor Skirata * Prudii Skirata * Ruusaan Skirata * Venku Kad Skirata Clan Skirata Navigation: Former * Ilippi Skirata * Tor Skirata * Ijaat Skirata Known Allies Cuy'val Dar * Walon Vau * Mij Gilimar * Wad'e Tay'haai * Rav Bralor Cuy'val Dar Clones * Levet * Cov * Dev * Jind * Yover * Spar * Sull * MazeImperial Commando: 501st Clone Allies Jedi * Jedi General Arligan Zey * Jedi General Kina Ha * Jedi Commander Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy Others * Enacca * Separatist Scientist Ovolot Qail Uthan * Jilka Van Zentis * Arla Fett * Nyreen Vollen * Jaller Obrim * Telti Obrim * Obrim's two sons Appearances * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Omega Squad: Targets * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Odds * Republic Commando: True Colors * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Imperial Commando: 501st * Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines * Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice * Legacy of the Force: Revelation Timeline References Category:Mandalorians Category:Clan Skirata